The Kiss and The Nickname
by NerdLifeIsAGreatLife
Summary: James and Lily fluffy-ish fic first Maunderer era story One-Shot


**A/N: My first Lily/James Fic and second One-Shot!!! R&R**

**The Kiss and the Nickname**

"HEY! EVANS!" James Potter shouted across the Gryffindor common room as soon as Lily Evans had walked down the stairs to her dormitory  
"What _Now _Potter?" She asked  
"Well I was just wondering, well there's a Hogs-"  
"I _know_ there's a Hogsmead visit next weekend and for the last time NO I won't go with you," Lily answered his unfinished question  
"Come on Evans, you know you want to go with me, like any _normal_ girl wouldn't turn down such a brilliant opportunity,"  
"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT NORMAL!!!" She yelled, attracting attention from the other Gryffindors in the room  
"MAYBE I AM!!!" He yelled "What's the matter with you why won't you go out with me? WHY? Just answer that one question!" sounding, if even possible, _hurt. _  
"FINE, ONE: YOU'RE AN AROGANT LITTLE TOERAG, TWO: YOU'RE A PRICK, THREE: YOUR INMATURE... ARE YOU WRITING THIS DOWN..." he looked in his bag for some parchment and a quill and started writing it all down  
"Carry on" he said  
"...FOUR: YOU'VE BEEN ASKING ME SINCE _FIRST YEAR_ WE COULDN'T EVEN _GO_ TO HOGMEAD UNTILL _THIRD_ YEAR! WHY OH WHY ARE YOU SO DESPRATE TO GO OUT WITH _ME?"_ She asked  
"OKAY YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? FINE, ONE: YOUR STUNNINGLY BEAUTIFUL, TWO: YOU'RE FUNNY, THREE: YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL SMILE, FOUR: YOU'RE _GOURGEUS _WHEN YOUR ANGRY... NEED I GO ON?!" Lily's eyes softened, the whole common room was quite, and they stared at Lily who kept her eyes firmly looking in to his. It was there, the emotion she needed to find, he meant everything he had just said, well apart from the not being normal part. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Lily kissed him.

After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. Then Sirius began to wolf whistle, Peter broke into a fit of '_manly'_ giggles and Remus rolled his eyes  
"Finally, I've been waiting for this for _years_" he said surprising everyone  
"You have?" asked Lily  
"Yes, how could you not notice that you two are perfect for each other?!" he explained "Come on you where obviously in love with him and he was obviously in love you!"  
"WHAT?! I... I wasn't... I was never... I... Fine you win Remus!" admitted Lily  
"_WHAT?!_ You've liked me for all this time and never said yes!"  
"Umm... uh... well... not really, I only realised this year," she admitted to her shoes, trying not to look at James' face, but he lifted he chin up and pecked her lips gently,  
"That's good enough for me," he murmured as he kissed her again only more furiously

"EWWW THAT'S DISGUSTING" yelled Sirius completely ruining the moment  
"PADFOOT!!!" yelled James "YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"  
"Hey wait what's up with the nicknames? I want one," whined Lily. James looked at Sirius, Peter and Remus. He swallowed. Remus nodded and gave a look that said _'its okay she'll find out sooner or later'. _James looked at Lily she looked completely confused, James sighed  
"Well... Remus is a... he's a -"  
"- Werewolf?" She asked innocently, they all stared at her, how the hell could she know?  
"How in the love of Merlin did you know?" Sirius shouted out  
"Well his grandmother's died 11 times since first year and always near full moon!" Remus swore loudly, everyone looked at him, Remus never swears.  
"Sorry" he apologised  
"Knew I needed a better excuse" he muttered.  
"Well what is up with the nicknames? Remus is moony, that makes sence, but what about the rest of you, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"  
"Long story short we're illegal animagi!"  
"Really James. As if!"  
"Come on we'll show you" he said dragging her outside the castle the other three following in their wake  
"Wormtail, you first." peter transformed into a rat, Lily squealed, and peter turned back.  
"Padfoot" Sirius transformed into a big black shaggy dog, Lily stroked him, and He turned back.  
"And now meet Prongs" James turned into a majestic stag, Lily looked at him mouth wide staring at him, and He turned back.  
"There's your answer, Now let me see an nick name for you... Petal? Will that do?  
"It's perfect!" she said as she kissed him yet again!

THE END!!!

**A/N: Hope you liked my little one-shot and first Lily/James fic**


End file.
